A Crystal In The Water
by Quextion
Summary: A pretty young girl is practically shielded from the world by her brother and her deadly disease. But what happens when she meets a reckless free spirit?
1. Chapter 1: It's NOT stalking

Title: A Crystal In The Water

Pairing: Demyx X OC (Lily)

Rated: K+ (?) basically for language

Description: A pretty young girl is practically shielded from the world by her brother and her deadly disease. But what happens when she meets a reckless free spirit?

Author's notes: I've wanted to do a fanfic with demyx but I didn't know any good plot or whatever… I read this other fic (zemyx) where zexion and demyx both had these diseases that would kill them. I decided to only use one of those on one character (in this case my own) ^w^

I wasn't an average girl… That much I knew. But at the moment that wasn't what was bothering me. Hm, bothering isn't the right word… more like… I wasn't paying attention to me not being an average girl. Yeah that'll due. What had my attention, as of right now, was this guy infront of me. He didn't know I've been starring at his back for twenty minutes now, well atleast I hope he didn't , his hair was styled into in what looked to be a mullet and it was a great shade of dirty blond. I never was able to see his face but I could always hear him playing that big guitar thing.

I had been walking home one night after ending my shift at the Azurai Stage when I heard this beautiful noise. I tried to decide whether to just keep walking or to figure out what it was. Of course I chose the more sensible answer and looked to see where the hypnotic song was coming from. As luck would have it, I found this teenage boy whom was obviously focused on strumming his guitar….Thing. From the back he didn't look too old, I would guess around his twenties. He apparently didn't hear me, so I stood and heard him play this wonderful melody. The song seemed so sad though and I was compelled to ask him if he was alright. But when I had stepped out from behind the house I used to hide myself, he had vanished. I didn't even notice the music was gone. Things like that never really happened in Radient Gardens so I decided that I would see if he would be here the next day.

After work, I hid behind the house again and then the music began. I looked over and there he was, still facing the huge canyon we had and playing the same sad song. Normally I would skip my investigation and just say hi to him but something caught my eye. The clothes he was wearing wasn't like anything I've seen and that's when it hit me. I recalled my older brother,Leon, warning me about people in these black cloaks. Leon knew more than I did even if we were only a year apart so I told him that I would tell him about these people should I ever find them. But can this guy in black actually be bad? Was he in some cult or something? It didn't seem like he could be bad, I mean from the song he's playing and all plus it didn't look like he was destroying anything…So each night for a whole week I would wait and watch this man, to see if he would hurt anyone but he never did anything except play that song. Once I saw him leave… Well atleast I think I did…. This weird blob thing formed in the air and he had just walked in but then again I had been painting all day so the paint fumes were probably messing with me.

After two more days I planned to actually say hi to the mystery man, and that just happened to be tonight. I closed my eyes and walked to my usual spot but I did hear any strum of the guitar thing that he played. I waited ten more minutes before I got up and turned the corner to see why he wasn't playing until I had bumped into something hard. I blinked a little, was that metal in my face? They looked like little chains. My eyes began to work their way up and there was the mystery man. It didn't register in my brain that I had actually bumped into him until a minute passed and I stepped back. Maybe it didn't register for him either because he still looked a bit shocked that something-er, someone had accidentally hit him.

"Oh I'm sorry." He spoke softly and smiled. "I didn't see you there."

I just blinked and stared up at him. He was pretty cute, to be honest. He had these amazing teal eyes and little strands of dirty blond hair laid on his forehead, sort of like bangs.

"Uh…Hello?"

"Oh Sorry. I tend to space out a lot." I spoke quickly and smiled back at him.

"Hey me too!" He grinned and I couldn't help but laugh a little. "I'm Demyx by the way."

"Nice to finally meet you demyx. I'm Lily." I shook his outstretched hand.

"Finally? ….Wait….Then, you're that girl I keep seeing!"His eyes widened and he jumped back. "Why do you do that! Don't you know that's called stalking? And Zexion told me that stalking was bad." He grumbled something about this zexion person but I couldn't exactly understand it.

I facepalmed and laughed nervously. "I didn't know you knew I was there. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare or stalk you. I was sort of…Amazed by that song you keep playing on that weird guitar thing you have."

"Guitar?" He asked and thought for a moment. His eyes widened and he smiled, "Oh! You mean this." And out of nowhere, the item in question appeared in his hand. "This is called a sitar. Zexion said it was stupid but I named this Shika!"

I stood there, my lower jaw practically touching the ground as I stared at him. Where did the sitar come from? Thin air? I shook my head to clear it and began to back away. Maybe Leon was right. And speaking of leon, I knew he would coem searching for me if I didn't get back home soon. "Well demyx it was nice to meet you but I gotta go." I spoke quickly and ran as if my life depended on it.

There was Leon… Leaning on the living room wall and glaring daggers at me. " Well I'm in deep shit now…" I mumbled and looked at the brunette with the best apologetic smile I could make.

"Where have you been? It's one in the mourning." I flinched as soon as he spoke. He wasn't in the mood to take a stupid smile and call it a night. Isn't that just great for me?

"I-I'm sorry. I….Was just making sure the paint at the stage looked good." I lied and looked down at the old floorboards.

"You left before I did, Lily. Where did you go?" He practically growled this time. This was why I hardly had any friends, they were all scared because leon acted like a body guard. Maybe…Maybe he was like that because of what happened to our parents…

"I went out to look at the canyon." I lied again but now I stared straight into his eyes. Leon was so much like dad that it almost scared me. The long brown hair and the blue eyes. I didn't look like dad or mom but leon would tell me that I should be grateful for that. But why should I be grateful?

"You know how dangerous that is! What if the heartless attacked you!" He yelled at me. I hated it when he would raise his voice at me. I know he means well but it always scared me to death when he yelled at me. He wasn't always like this…But after mom died and dad walked out on us I guess something snapped. At first leon was like the dad we never had but now….Well… I missed that Leon.

"I'm seventeen years old, leon! I know how to defend myself! Why do you have to treat me like a kid?" I yelled back. Honestly, I knew fighting wouldn't always lead to a good thing but I'm not one to give in or ignore it. I guess that's what I loved and hated the most about me.

"Because you are one…And I don't want you to get hurt." Poor Leon. I know he's been traumatized ever since that day I passed out and had to go to the hospital ten years ago. I haven't gone back, but that day… That day changed everything about leon and I.

"You know I won't get hurt. I'm careful." I responded with a small smile.

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Right. Like you were yesterday, when you nearly fell off the second story balcony at the stage?"

I pouted and turned away from him. Unfortunately for me, I am very clumsy so falling down stairs, cutting my finger, or even almost falling out of the second story tier happened a lot. "I bumped into the railing and it scared me!" I tried to defend myself.

"Of course. Well it's pretty late, go to bed. Tomorrow I'll try to fix the sound system for you." He yawned and hugged me. Typical Leon, after fighting for like two seconds, he goes and gives me a hug. I don't blame him for being Bi-polar (and bi-sexual) since you never know when you can die. So you might as well make up and see past any feud.

"Okay. Goodnight!" I hugged him and went upstairs. After changing, brushing my black hair, taking off my color contacts, and taking my medication, I laid down in my bed. My bright green eyes skimmed over the dark walls that were comforting- yet at the same time it felt like they would swallow me whole. I sighed and rolled over. I wish I didn't worry leon like this. Maybe if my heart didn't stop beating for those five seconds at the hospital, he wouldn't be this way. A wave of depression washed over me and then the feeling of being watched dawned. I looked around but there was nothing there…My eyes widened and I jumped out of bed. "LEON!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and tried to open the door. The darkness kept taking me deeper and deeper…._This…This can't be happening_.

A thought raced into my mind as my vision blurred and I couldn't see anything, Why was my family and I cursed like this? A dead mother, an uncaring and cold father, a traumatized older brother, and clumsy young girl with a disease that could kill her.

END~

What's this disease? What's happening to lily? ALL SHALL BE ANSWERED NEXT CHAPTER! Rate,review, do what you'd like ^w^


	2. Chapter 2: Be careful of who hears

Title: A Crystal In The Water

Pairing: Demyx X OC (Lily)

Rated: K+13 (?) Very bad language towards the end.

Author's notes: Finally! It's been a while and I'm sorry… I sort of lost my plot bunny and had to chase it for some time BUT once I stopped, it seemed that it happily hopped its way back to me. Well that… And finally my crush sparked some inspiration into me but enough about reality! Let's get on with the story! ^w^ We shall now figure out what is wrong with Lily…..yay. - totally NOT sarcasm.. xD

"LILY!" Leon yelled and I jumped off my bed, only to give a 'friendly' high-five to the wall…using my face. "Oh God are you alright?" Leon asked and picked me up off the floor.

"I'm fine, brother. Now will you be so kind as to GET OFF OF ME?" I shouted. I'll admit it was unnecessary to raise my voice but who likes to have a nightmare and then get slapped by concrete? Yeah, nobody. Leon moved back after pulling me up and I sighed, "Let's get to work." Leon nodded and we walked together out of the house, then out to the stage.

The walk was short but I enjoyed the warmness that the sun's rays offered and the picturesque view that lay in front of me. Although I was seventeen I wasn't considered to be an adult -in Leon's eyes- and so I had to ask my older brother if I could go anywhere or do anything. My only friends were those whom Leon approved of-basically Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, Sora- and I loved them, yes, but I was invisible to Radiant Gardens and the people who lived in it. I hated being here in this little town… Why couldn't I leave? Broaden my horizons and battle the world by myself? I stared at the stage doors and exhaled the breath I hadn't known I had been holding in. I pulled the old two ebony doors open and was greeted to the usual musty, dust filled, large room with a sea of creaky theater chairs that were nearly touching each other and the "golden" stage.

This building was my only sanctuary… This was the only place where my brother couldn't exactly get angry at me, this was where I could express myself and not be afraid to dream. "Hey Leon…" I spoke so softly I wasn't sure he could even hear me.

"Yeah?" He answered from somewhere on the second story where the sound system was located. When did he get up there? Ah well… It's Leon…

"…Do you think-"

"Go ahead. Just remember to not sing so loudly… You don't need to attract any…Unwanted attention." His tone had gone from happy to unnerving.

Still, I smiled and walked up the stares of the huge stage, the view, although cluttered and old, was still beautiful. My brother and my few friends didn't know why I was so captivated by this old place or any of my surroundings but even I didn't know so I could never explain myself. I took a breath and gently stepped to the middle of the stage, where a single microphone could be seen, and looked up at my brother. "Any requests?" I giggled. It was a simple fact that I loved music and singing for someone… Well, it was like heaven.

" Hm.. No I can't think of any song. Go with what you like but-" He was interrupted by me, I couldn't help it… There was one song, well poem actually, that I loved to sing and although the notes were monotonous I would never tire of it. Leon liked it too at first, but then he realized that it made some townspeople jumpy and told me to not to sing so loud. But why should you keep the things you enjoy a secret?

(If you have ever watched Hell Girl… You'll know this song. And if not then I suggest you do ^w^ but I have edited the song for my personal use… no suing! Oh wait.. Your reading something that is hardly even mine so… all is good xD and yes I do enjoy toying with songs to fit where I need it. Mwahaha)

"Why do lovely flowers bloom from the cherry tree?Princess of eight waking smile at the do fragrant blossoms stir in the mountain hill?Princess of eight laughing, run through the do crimson branches dance for the village streets? Princess of eight singing, Call down the do wilting flowers fall from the cherry tree?Princess of eight, dieing , to wake once more." I could only repeat the words again and again. The song was like my soul and it would not, will not, be constrained for any reason.

_DEMYX POV! _(oh mai gosh! Lol)

I wasn't really sure why I came here again. It wasn't dark out but I guess it was to see that one girl again. She seemed nice, even though she was a stalker, but everyone has their faults. I was hoping that I wouldn't get caught walking around, I even got some clothes from this cute little flying pig thing, so I could blend in but I guess my hair made me stand out so I had to buy a hat too.

"Where would she be?" I asked aloud but not many people were around to help me so I had to find my own way. I was sort of afraid to ask anyone about a short girl with long black hair and grey looking eyes. What would they think? _You live here don't you? You should know her! _I sighed and continued to walk aimlessly until…

"Why do crimson branches dance…" I looked around for that voice but I couldn't find it. Then it was like some weird voodoo stuff and my body moved on my own! It scared me to death yet it was comforting too. I stopped at a big stone wall and there by the door read 'Azurai Stage'. It was like her voice was calling me and I had to go in. But once I did… All the breath I had left me and I could only stare at this beautiful girl singing on the stage. Her eyes were closed and she swayed a bit to the non-existent music and sang her little heart out. I glanced around me and saw a few other guys, sitting in old chairs, gazing at her like she was an angel sent straight from who knows where.

"Lily! Lily stop!" Some rude man shouted from the balcony overhanging the main floor. Why should she stop? It's beautiful! She's beautiful… And I would do anything… Absolutely anything to keep her singing.

_Back to Lily's POV_

I wasn't sure where the hell I was but it looked nothing like the Azurai Stage. I could still hear me singing but I was by some strange lake with these guys staring at me. It didn't frighten me as much as when it first happened but still… Why did this always happen?

"Lily! Lily stop!" I could hear Leon yelling and my mouth shut, cutting off my voice and soon the vision of the lake vanished. I opened my eyes and I saw the same boys from my weird hallucination, there, sitting in the farthest aisles. I gasped and began to back away. I did like singing to people but to sing for a group of men… Here on stage… Oh lord I wouldn't do that! My breathing became short and it seemed like the whole room was spinning. I struggled to keep my balance until I saw a pair of starry teal eyes staring at me and a cute little smile to go with it. Why the hell is he here? I could feel my eyes twitch as I could only stand here, in front of everyone, and gaze into the eyes that belonged to Demyx.

"Lily?" Leon shouted, I looked up at him and quickly ran out of the building by using an exit in the back. I knew my cue to escape from these men who would mysteriously appear and watch me sing on stage. I wasn't sure why they were there and neither did my brother but he felt like something bad was going to happen if I stayed so every time they appeared I would only take off, hoping that Leon would be ok and that those guys would snap out of their daze. I didn't know why I was hit by stage fright that time though, I never had a problem with it before…

_DEMYX POV_

She stopped. She stopped singing and it was like the end of the world for me, for all of us. I think I was the first to come out of this weird dream I had because I saw Lily begin to tremble and tilt strangely where she stood. For some reason though, our eyes locked and I had to smile at her but then that guy yelled again and she darted off. I was sad, heartbroken actually, because she left and her melodious voice was gone. The man jumped down from the balcony and shook us all, he even slapped some blond guy across the face.

"Listen to me! You all are not to come back her again. If you ever hear her sing get out of hearing range and do something else." He growled. The man had brown hair and somewhat dark blue eyes with a long scar in the middle of his face too. He was scary and I wasn't exactly ready to battle with him. Not that I was ever ready for a battle but still.

"C'mon Leon it's your sister! Who could resist?" The blond guy muttered but he ended up getting smacked again. So this guy is named Leon? And his sister is Lily? They hardly even look alike!

"Shut it Cloud. All of you should leave. It's late and I'm sure you have better things to do." He responded coldly and walked out of this place without looking back.

"Maybe if you would stop her from singing the damn song we wouldn't be here." Cloud muttered while rubbing his cheek, then walked out like the rest of us. Leon was right, it was dark and that meant it was the perfect time to go to my spot and play my own music.

While I was walking there though, I kept imaging Lily. I hardly knew her yet I knew that I would only be thinking about her from now on. What exactly caused that though? Sure she was pretty and she sang wonderfully but those are the only things I actually knew! I sighed and reached the edge of the canyon behind an empty old building and called out my sitar.

"Excuse me…" A familiar voice peeped from somewhere above me. What the heck? Where was her voice coming from?

_Back to Lily's POV_

"Right here silly!" I giggled and jumped down from the tree branch. Only one beautiful tree stood by this gorge and it was nothing more but a type of tree called a 'Sakura Tree'.

"Oh!" Demyx jumped slightly and laughed. "I didn't see you, sorry. What are you doing here?"

"I run here whenever that happens…You know, that thing at the stage." I got quieter with every word. I hated trying to make excuses for it but I guess the dirty blonde saw that I was uncomfortable because he smiled a little and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it then. Does your brother know you're here?" My face went pale and I laughed nervously.

"No… I usually meet up with him at home at one in the morning or something like that." His eyes widened and he raised an eyebrow but shook it off. "Do you mind if I hear you play? Well with me actually being visible this time." I blushed and looked at him.

He grinned and shook his head. "Sure! I don't mind at all." Maybe it was my imagination but I could see just the slightest bit of pink tinting his features. He looked at his sitar for a moment and then began to play.

I wasn't sure why I wasn't afraid of him like I was yesterday but I enjoyed this time. My eyes closed and every now and again I would hum to a song that I swore I had never heard.

"You know you sing really pretty- I mean well." He spoke while continuing to play. I wasn't sure why he corrected himself but everyone has their reasons.

"Thank you. You play the sitar wonderfully… Demyx… Can I ask you something?" I held my knees and continued to stare at him.

"Uh… It depends. But sure, ask away." He smiled and got to the end of his song.

"Well. Are you ok to be around?" I asked, sort of not getting to my point.

"Eh? Well not many people, from where I come from, exactly like me but my friends like to be around me… Sort of." He spoke, trying to mask his sadness. He was lonely. The poor thing…Even I have a few people to show me their love…

"Oh, uhm. I meant… Are you safe to be around? Like, are you going to do something bad or are you in some evil cult or whatever?" I asked and stared down a the grass. I could feel his stare but I didn't want to look at him, not this time.

"Well. I think I'm safe to be around. I don't like to hurt people or anything and I don't think I'm doing any thing bad… As for the whole cult thing, well it's more like an organization but we're just trying to help each other." I peeked up at him, mumbling about this organization, but quickly averted my eyes. He had gotten closer, a little too close.

"I couldn't hear you, sorry. C'mon lift your head up and don't worry, I won't hurt you." He sounded sincere but I knew that was a lie. I won't hurt you? That's like a promise… And it's a promise no one can keep. Absolutely no one.

_DEMYX POV_

She didn't look up at me again and she didn't talk. What was wrong? "Don't you believe me?" I accidentally spoke and turned away from her. She was staring at me, I knew but then I heard a light thump and when I turned to look at her… She looked dead. "Lily?" I shook her but still she didn't wake or jump up and yell 'Ha! I got you!' I turned her over so she was on her back and listened to her heartbeat but to my surprise I could hardly even hear it. My only thought was to pick her up and take her somewhere safe…. Safe… Her home!

I ran through the town, desperately trying to figure out where she lived or, if I was lucky, find her brother searching for her. I stopped at yet another stone building but it seemed different, maybe she lived here? I knocked on the door as hard as I could and thankfully her brother opened it. Had it been her parents… Well they might not have been so understanding.

"Lily!" Leon said and took her off my shoulder then set her down on a big green couch right by the door. "Don't just stand there, get me the box in the corner over there!" He yelled and I ran to get it. He snatched it from me and began to shock her harshly. What was he doing?

"Leon..?" I heard her speak weakly after a few more bursts of electricity. I stopped investigating the room I was in. "Demyx? What the hell?" She tried to sit up but quickly lay back down and breathed slowly.

" Your 'friend' brought you here. What the hell were you doing? And you-" He sat up and glared at me, probably hoping I would die, " You were there at the theater. Thank you for getting my sister home but you need to leave. If you come back, I swear I will strangle you to death and let the heartless feed on you like maggots. Now get out." My eyes widened and I took a few steps back to the door but when I looked at Lily, she was staring, sadly, at the floorboards.

"Leon please, he didn't do anything wrong. He was just playing music." She spoke up but still stared at the floor and it didn't seem like Leon even heard her because he picked me up and threw me out. It hurt to land on the concrete face first but then I heard Lily and her brother yelling and I forgot all about the pain.

"God Leon, how the hell am I ever going to be happy? Huh? When can I go out and do something that I like to do?"

"Like what? All you ever do is sing and attract people that you don't need to bring! And you certainly shouldn't have them bring you home like that!"

"Demyx is a nice guy! He wouldn't hurt me."

"Did he tell you that? Any god damned guy would tell you the same bull shit. Learn that lesson now before you get hurt."

"I like learning through my own experiences, thank you, but obviously I can't do anything except stand pretty on a stage and be a freakin' doll! Why don't you go sell yourself out in the alley and get rid of all your damn anger before you decide to yell at me."

"Lily-"

"Shut up and leave me alone." She snapped, then I heard her walking up the stairs. I got and was about to walk away until..

"I only want the best for you… Why can't you stay out of trouble and keep your heart beating normally. We both know what would happen if it jumped even for a second."

If her heart jumped for a second? Maybe I had scared her… And that's why she fainted! But what did he mean by keep your heart beating normally? What happens if it goes too fast or too slow? I thought for a moment and decided that I would have to ask her about it tomorrow, when she comes to hear me play. I just didn't know how I was going to be able to ask her something like that and how I was going to keep her out of my mind until then…

END~

AN: XD And you all thought you were getting a kiss! Or maybe even know what exactly is wrong with Lily. I promise the next chapter will actually answer it… As for the kiss… Hm ;) Like it, love, throw it, review it, burn it, or even snuggle with my story XD lol tell me what you think! Adios for now!


End file.
